


Ladies in Corsets

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Gabe, Fem!Sam, Genderswap, Teasing, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha couldn't see the appeal of a corset and why someone would want to try one on...until Gabriel puts one on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies in Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Drawsshits wanted some lady Sabriel with corsets. And here it is, short and sweet!

 

  
“They are uncomfortable, not practical and you can’t breathe wearing them!”  Samantha protested, glancing down at the red and black corset spread out on the table.  “Not to mention you’d have to TIE me into it.”  

 

“That’s half the fun darling.”  Gabrielle said, stretching.  “Come on, you know I’d look bangin’ in a corset.  All curves and deliciousness!”  

 

“You already are curves and deliciousness.”  Sam shot back, grinning.  

 

Gabrielle raised her fingers to snap and suddenly she was done up in a deep blue corset with black lace, her waist cinched in tight.  She spun slowly for Samantha and heard the catch in her breath.  

 

“Someone liiiiiiiiiikes this.”  Gabrielle teased, stalking towards Sam.  “You sure that you don’t want to try?”  

 

Samantha glanced towards the bed and swallowed, squirming under the weight of those golden eyes.  “Uh…sure.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
